


With this ring I thee...run

by StormyBear30



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris asks Adam to marry him and things don’t turn out exactly as he had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With this ring I thee...run

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: All mistakes are mine and this is un-beta’d.

“Why are you so nervous?” Adam asked his lover as he watched him stand in front of the closet pulling out one piece of clothing after another.

“I’m not nervous” Kris replied quickly, tossing another shirt on the pile on the bed before delving back into the closet for yet another. “What makes you think that I’m nervous?” He asked over his shoulder, not really paying attention to his lover as he continued to search for the perfect shirt to complete his outfit.

“I know your nervous because it usually takes you five minutes to pick out an outfit when we go anywhere and yet tonight you’ve been standing in the doorway of that closet for the last thirty minutes” Adam teased as he got up off of the bed he and approached Kris. “This dinner is just you and I tonight…right?” He asked, taking the shirt Kris held in his hand and placing it back on the rack before urging him to turn and face him. “You said no surprises…right. It’s just you and me as we celebrate five glorious years together…right?” He asked again because he didn’t want any huge parties or even a small one for that matter. Instead, he wanted to be alone with the man that he loved as they celebrated such a milestone occasion together.

“Right…yes” Kris replied, clearly distracted. “It’s just that I want tonight to be special” He finally forced himself to focus on the beautiful man standing in front of him, the man he had spent the previous five years of his life loving with this entire heart and soul.

“It will be special because we’re going to be together as we enjoy a delicious meal at our favorite restaurant and then we’re going to come back home and I’m going to enjoy a delicious dessert…that will be you if you weren’t sure” He teased some more, leaning down and kissing Kris gently on the lips. “Five years huh…who saw that coming?” He questioned with a dreamy smile because despite the fact that they had been together for five years it sometimes still seemed so unreal to him.

“Seems like it was just yesterday that you strutted into my life and changed everything that I thought I wanted in it” Kris sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Adam’s body pressed against his.

“You changed my life too baby” Adam replied, lying his chin on the top of Kris’s head. “It was a long fight and I didn’t think that we’d ever get here, but here we are five years later and I’ve never been happier in my life”

“So you’re not sick of me yet?” Kris asked with a glint in his eyes as he looked up at Adam.

“Not yet…but hey the night is still young” He teased, pushing Kris away when he felt calloused fingers poking him in the sides. “What…I could find some hot twink at the restaurant” He hollered over his shoulder as he ran for the bathroom in laughter.

“Jerk…” Kris called out playfully, going back to his closet in order to find the perfect outfit.

“You know that I love you right?” He heard Adam ask as he turned around and found him peeking out of the bathroom door.

“Yeah…I know that you love me” He smiled widely because he really did know that Adam loved him. “I love you too”

“I know” Adam grinned with a wink before the door was closed once again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

 

“Are you sure that you’re ok with it just being us tonight?” Adam asked Kris for the fifth time since they had entered the restaurant and had been seated.

“I’m more then ok with it just being us tonight” Kris replied with a smile, leaning over the small table to kiss his lover.

“I can’t believe you rented out the entire terrace” Adam said as he looked around the empty terrace area. “I can’t even imagine how much that must have cost you”

“It doesn’t matter because you are worth it” Kris smiled at his lover, reaching out and taking his hand as the waiter came up to take their order.

“You’re hand is trembling. Are you sure you’re alright?” Adam asked in concern after the waiter had left.

“I’m fine” Kris lied because he felt as if he were about to have a heart attack as he gave Adam’s hand a gentle squeeze. He could tell that Adam wanted to say something but thankfully the strolling violinists he had hired made their appearance before he had the chance. “Dance with me”

“You are such a romantic” Adam teased, a blush covering his face as he pushed himself away from the table, his eyes so full of love that it took Kris’s breath away.   
The rest of the evening was spent dancing and eating as they enjoyed each others company. “Tonight has been amazing baby” Adam whispered against his partner’s ear as they danced together one last time. “Now it’s time to go home and have that dessert I was telling you about earlier” He tugged on Kris’s ear with his teeth playfully, chuckling at the moan he got in response. “Come on lets go home”

“Not yet” Kris held back, leading him towards the table. “Have a seat” He said nervously, his voice cracking a little, but with a smile on his face as he watched Adam take his seat, a look of concern on his face.

“Kris…” Adam said his name nervously, his heart beating a mile a minute as he watched the man that he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with take something out of his pocket before falling down on one knee in front of him. “Oh shit…” He whispered, but loud enough that he knew Kris heard it by the way his body startled for a moment before he quickly pulled him self back together.

“You know that I’m not one for grand speeches so I’m going to make this as short as possible” Kris stammered a little, a huge smile across his face as he opened the box he held in his hand and presented it towards Adam. “Adam Lambert…I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you” He rushed out nervously, not liking the way Adam’s eyes seemed frozen, even scared as he stared at the ring box. “There isn’t a doubt in my mind that you are my soul mate and I hope that you will do me the honor of becoming my husband” Kris’s entire body trembled as he continued to kneel before the man that he wanted to bond his life with, the smile on his lips turning to thin pursed lines when he still hadn’t said a word. He quickly found that words weren’t needed as Adam looked down at him because his eyes said everything he needed to know. “Oh my god… You’re not going to say yes are you?” He cried out in shock as he stood up. “Oh my god…you’re really not going to say yes are you?” He cried out again, moving away from Adam when he continued to sit there silently. “We have to go” His voice quivered from the shock and the pain, refusing to give into either one at the moment because their night was still far from over. “I’ve already taken care of the bill. We need to go” The words were mumbled as he ignored Adam calling out after him as he rushed into the restaurant, heading straight for the exit.

Adam didn’t know what to say or do as he watched the man whom had just proposed to him pace back and forth in front of their car, his cell phone pressed to his ear. He tried to recall how he has missed the clues that Kris had been thinking about proposing, but as hard as he racked his brain he came up with nothing. “Kris…can we please go home and talk about this” He spoke hesitantly when it seemed his phone call had ended.

“I’ve already called your mother and told her that we were running late and that I didn’t have time to propose” Kris replied, clearly distracted and refusing to even look at Adam.

“I don’t understand…”

“We have about a hundred of our closest friends and family members waiting for us at home to surprise you for our anniversary” Kris explained, finally looking up at him, although by the broken and haunted look in Kris’s face, Adam wished he hadn’t.

“They all know you were going to propose?” He asked carefully, waiting for Kris to either break down into tears or explode in anger, neither of which he did.

“I only told our mother’s” He supplied, jerking the car keys out of his pocket and tossing them at Adam. “It’s at the house and you need to drive” He didn’t wait for Adam to say anything as he turned away from him and climbed into the passenger side of the front seat.

“Kris please…can we talk about this?” Adam asked after he had slide behind the wheel and buckled himself in.

“No…we can’t, not tonight. Tonight we have to pretend that this is one of the happiest nights of our lives. Kris said in such a monotone that he actually frightened Adam a little bit.

“Kris…please” Adam begged, reaching out cautiously to touch him, but jerking back quickly when his hand was pushed away and Kris curled into himself. He knew the position well after three years of friendship and five years of being in a relationship. It was his I’m not listening to you so don’t even bother position and when he was in it Adam knew better then to even try and waste his breath. “Yeah…ok” He sighed in defeat, already dreading the party he now knew was waiting for him in their honor.

Kris hightailed it for the bar the moment that the two of them entered their home, not even trying to feign shock at the outcry of surprise coming from their friends and family. In fact he avoided everyone, including Adam for most of the night until both his mother and Adam’s mother cornered him in the bathroom later that night. “Kris…baby…what happened?” His mother asked the moment the three of them were locked behind the closed door.

“He didn’t want to say yes” was all he could say before he kissed them both on the cheek and walked out of the bathroom.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Are you going to talk to me anytime tonight?” Adam asked, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice as he watched Kris walk into their bedroom, not saying a word as he began to undress. “You’ve managed to avoid me the entire night and I thought I was going to die from frostbite when everyone demanded that we share a kiss after the toasts were made”

“I really don’t think that we have much to talk about” Kris shrugged, hanging his suit jacket on a hanger in his closet, working on the buttons of his shirt with his back to Adam because he honestly couldn’t look at him. “Your silence pretty much said it all anyway” He removed his shirt, looking at the hanger he knew he should hang it on but ripping it from his upper body and tossing it on the floor instead. He counted silently in his head as he waited for Adam to say something about the way he had treated the expensive silk shirt he had purchased for him on their last trip to Italy, rolling his eyes when Adam didn’t disappoint.

“That’s a thousand dollar shirt you just tossed on the floor like one of your old and ratty t-shirts” He boomed ,getting up off of the bed and plucking it off of the floor and hanging it up before turning to face his lover. “Look…I know that you’re angry at me and you have every right to be for the way that I acted, but can we talk about this like grown adults?”

“Do you want to marry me?” Kris ignored what Adam said, crossing his arms over his bare chest as he waited for him to speak. “Again…your silence says it all” He turned to walk away when all Adam could do was stare at him, only to be jerked back around to face him by an insistent hand on his arm.

“Just because I don’t want to marry you doesn’t mean that I don’t love you” Adam spoke softly, truthfully because he had never in his life loved anyone as much as loved Kris Allen.

“Then why?” Kris’s voice broke, his eyes glistening with tears as he looked up at the man he’d hoped would be his fiancée by the end of their dinner date. “We’ve been together for five years. I guess I thought that after five years you’d want to settle down and marry me” He hated that his voice sounded so weak, but he couldn’t help it because he felt as if he had been punched in the gut with a sledgehammer and his heart rolled over by a steamroller.

“I don’t want to marry anyone Kris. I don’t believe in marriage…I never have” Adam shot out quickly, watching as Kris’s body seemed to coil back as if he had been punched.

“You’re lying” Kris rushed out, so softly that Adam hardly heard him. “You’ve said numerous times after Idol that you couldn’t wait to find someone to share your life with”

“I did…I found you” Adam cut him off before he could go any further because he already knew what Kris was about to say and he knew once he did he wouldn’t really have any leg to stand on.

“You said that you couldn’t wait to find someone to share you life with and that you wanted to get married…start a family” Kris ignored Adam’s attempt to distract him as he pushed away a pair of arms trying to hold him, arms that he longed to feel wrapped around his body, but refused due to his anger and confusion. “Is it me? Do you just not want to marry me?” The sob he had been trying to hold back bursting forth, frightening both Adam and himself at its intensity.

“I love you Kris and I want to spend the rest of my life with you” Adam rushed out; ignoring Kris’s attempts to push him away again as he pulled him into his arms and held him tightly. “There isn’t anyone on this planet that isn’t more perfect for me then you are. I knew that the moment I met you. You are my soul mate Kris and there is no doubt in my mind that we could be very happy together but…” He found himself at a loss for words because he knew no matter what he said it wasn’t going to be with Kris wanted to hear from him.

“You won’t marry me” Kris found them, burying his nose into Adam’s cologne scented shirt, his arms wrapping tightly around Adam’s middle before falling completely apart. He didn’t even try to hinder the sobs expelling from his chest, tiny hiccups following shortly there afterwards as Adam picked him up and laid him on their bed. He still stayed silent when Adam removed all of their clothes, his body betraying him when the man who had denied him laid down beside him. He wasn’t sure why he was seeking comfort from the one person he had actually broken his heart, but he didn’t fight it either as he slide on top of Adam’s equally naked body and sought out his beautiful plump lips.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Brad and Jamie have invited us out for drinks tonight” Adam hollered over his shoulder as he sat on the couch, holding his cell phone in his hand as Kris walked in from a day at the studio. “I’ll call you back” He said into the phone, tossing it on the couch as he got up and walked into the hallway where Kris was removing his shoes. “Do you want to go?” He asked, already knowing what Kris’s response was going to be by the grim look on his face.

“You go and have fun. I had a rough day at the studio and I think that I’m actually going to make it an early night” He replied with as much of a smile as he could muster, which wasn’t much considering he was still reeling from Adam’s denied proposal.

“Kris…maybe this is what we need. A night out will do us good” Adam said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Trust me I don’t think that spending time with the newlyweds is just what I need” Kris stepped away from Adam’s touch, grabbing the mail off of the hallway table before walking into the living room.

“They’ve been married over a year Kris. I’d hardly call them newly weds” Adam spat out a little harder then he intended to, but the truth was that it had been nearly a week since he had turned down Kris’s marriage proposal and he still didn’t seem to be over it. “Are you ever going to get over this and forgive me?” Adam asked, feeling almost defeated as he watched emotion after emotion pass over Kris’s face before it became neutral and almost cold.

“Are you ever going to tell me why you won’t marry me?” Kris asked, getting his response in a mask of annoyance across Adam’s face.

“I love you Kris…isn’t that fucking enough for you?”

“I love you too and I’m sure that one day I will, but for right now the idea of spending any time with Brad and Jamie seems a bit much. You go and enjoy yourself though”

“You know what stay the fuck home then. I don’t care” Adam yelled, storming out the front door and slamming it loudly behind him.

“I know you don’t” Kris replied to the closed door, tears trickling down his cheeks as he turned away and walked into their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Kris laid in silence as Adam walked into the bedroom several hours later, pretending to sleep after he got ready for bed and laid down beside him. “I know you’re not sleeping Kris” Adam broke the silence surrounding them. Kris could smell the alcohol on his breath as he turned to face him, their eyes locked together before he spoke again. “I wish you would have come tonight because Brad and Jamie argued all fucking night long and then Brad took me aside later before I left and told me that getting married was a huge mistake and he wished they had never done it” Kris felt his heart break yet again as he continued to stare into Adam’s eyes, reading loud and clear and once and for all that a marriage between them was never going to happen. His eyes burned with unshed tears as he took a deep breath before leaning forward and kissing Adam softly on his lips. He could read the confusion on Adam’s face as he pulled back, but he knew his actions would reveal everything as he rolled across the bed and got up. He still said nothing as he walked across the room, taking a duffle bag out of the closet before he began to fill it with some of his clothes. “What the fuck are you doing?” He heard Adam question loudly, but he ignored him as he walked to the dresser and began to pull some of his clothing out of it as well. “I said what the fuck are you doing?” He heard Adam ask again, nearly jumping out of his skin when the bag was jerked out of his hand and he was spun around to face him.

“I can’t be around you right now” Kris explained as calmly as he could, jerking his duffle bag back out of Adam’s hand and setting back to the task of filling it.

“Stop being a little bitch Allen and face up to what is going on here. You didn’t get what you wanted and so what now you’re going to run away” Adam spat out, the venom in his voice angering Kris in a way he’d never thought he feel towards his lover.

“I don’t think that I’m the one that needs to face up to anything” He turned to face Adam, determined to keep his temper in check because he knew that once he lost it that things would grow quickly out of control. “I asked you to marry me and you said no”

“I didn’t say anything” Adam corrected him, arms across his chest, his body taunt and visibly trembling with anger.

“Again…your silence said it all. You hurt me Adam” He swallowed hard, feeling the fight drain out of him just as quickly as it had come. “You hurt me and I’m so fucking confused about why you wouldn’t want to marry me when I know that you love me”

“I do love you” Adam grabbed onto Kris’s arms, causing the duffle to fall to the floor. “So I don’t want to marry you but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with you. You were married once and look how great that turned out”

“Wow…” Kris swallowed again, the air expelling from his lungs at just how callus Adam had been because he knew his marriage to Katy was still such a touchy subject between the two of them.

“Kris…you finally admitted that you were gay so why do we now have to live by your former heterosexual rules? We’re gay men and we’re in love, we don’t need a marriage to prove that it’s real”

"You have a lot of nerve Adam. You know how sensitive I am when it comes to my marriage to Katy" Kris shouted, poking Adam in the chest instead of the punch he wanted to plant there instead. The fact of the matter was that his marriage to Katy had ended in a bad way and still five years later she hadn't forgiven him. The last thing she said to him before she walked out of his life was that she could forgive him for filing for divorce but that she would never forgive him for lying to her about who he was. He wanted to be mad, wanted to hate her for not understanding but the truth was he had known he was gay well before he asked her to marry him. "My marriage didn't work with Katy because I lied to her about who I was and the fact that I've finally admitted that I was gay has nothing to do with the fact that I still believe in marriage. You know me Adam; you know that I'm an old fashioned guy who believes in marriage and family. You knew this about me long before you and I got together"

"So what...you didn't get the answer you wanted and now you are going to run away?" Adam yelled back, kicking at the duffle on the floor. "I keep asking you to talk to me about this but you keep refusing"

"Fuck you Adam" Kris replied sadly, looking down at the floor and closing his eyes for a moment because he refused to cry in front of Adam yet again. "Because you don't really want to talk. All you want is for me to forgive you and forget that this never happened"

"Is that so wrong to want that? Is it so wrong that I want to go back to when you loved me and we didn't have all this drama between us?" Adam asked, placing his finger under Kris's chin and lifting it upwards.

"I do love you" Kris replied, the tears falling regardless of how he tried to stop them. "I just can't be around you right now" No other words were said by either man as Kris picked up his bag and walked out of the bedroom door.  
................................................................................................................................................

 

"Are you ever going back home?" Brad asked as he, his husband Jamie and Adam and Kris's mothers sat on a patio at a downtown restaurant.

"I've only been gone two days" Kris replied softly, feeling anything but talkative after all four of them had kidnapped him from the hotel he was staying in and practically dragged him out for what they called a friendly lunch.

"Two days too fucking long" Brad snapped, ignoring the dirty looks he received from everyone but Kris. "What...you know how Adam gets when he's not around. We were all there to coddle his ass the last time Kris was one tour and he about lost his mind" He defended his outburst. "Two days may not seem like a lot to you but its killing Adam. Do you not care that he's a fall down wreck?"

"Brad, are you happy in your marriage?" Kris asked instead of answering because he wanted to know if what Adam had said to him earlier had been true.

"What?"

"Are you happy in your marriage or do you regret marrying Jamie?" Kris decided to be blunt himself because he was too hurt and upset to be playing stupid games with Adam’s ex.

"What does my marriage have to do with you and Adam?" Brad asked confused, shrugging at the questioning look he received from his husband.

"Adam refused my marriage proposal as I'm sure you all know" He saw a look of knowing in all of their eyes as he looked around the table. "One of his reasoning’s for us not getting married was that you told him you regretted getting married"

"He what" Brad cried out in outrage, scowling back at all the patrons scowling at him. "I said no such thing. He asked me about my marriage and what I said was that it was hard and sometimes we have to work at things but that I didn't regret binding my life to Jamie" He spoke softer, smiling over at his husband when his hand was taken. "I told him that it's a bit harder for us because we had only known each other for a short time before we got married, but you and Adam have been together forever. You've worked out the living together and the compromising that comes along with it"

"I know" Kris replied, adjusting the large sunglasses covering his eyes. "We're perfect for each other and we've proven that we can live together, that we can share a life together and yet for whatever reason he doesn't want to marry me"

"Oh baby..." Brad cried out, letting go of his husbands hand in order to take both of Kris's.

"Is it wrong of me to be upset? Is it wrong that I feel betrayed because he knew how I felt about marriage before we even got together? Is it wrong to be pissed off that he won't give me a real reason as to why he doesn't want to get married?" Kris questioned, gritting his teeth, his lips trembling while he tried to get control of his spiraling emotions.

"Do you think you could accept his not wanting to marry you if he explained it to you?" Kris's mother asked, lying her hand on her sons shoulder as silent tears coursed down his face from behind the sunglasses.

"I don't know...maybe" Kris replied truthfully. "It just hurts so much to know he doesn't want to spend his life with me. Maybe he doesn't see us working and if we weren't married it would be less messy to end things"

"My son loves you with his entire heart" Adam's mother spoke up. "Don't get me wrong because trust me I know he is being stubborn in not telling you, but he does have his reasons no matter how stupid and wrong they are"

"You know?" Kris questioned, wiping at his face.

"He broke down and told me this morning" Leila replied.

"Then why?" Kris asked, releasing Brad's hand and leaning towards Adam's mother.

"Did you know the Cherry's are filing for divorce?" Leila asked, unable to read Kris's face because of the sunglasses.

"No..." Kris responded. "I mean I probably should have known something was wrong because we used to go to their house all the time when we were all in town together and then it just stopped. I'd asked Adam a few times about it but he always said they were just busy. Wow, I'm shocked. I would have never expected that from them because they seemed so in love and they've been together for so long. Oh shit..." Realization hit Kris. "Of course he's against marriage because the two people that mean the world to him are divorcing and he thinks that will happen to us if we get married"

"He never talks about it, but the divorce between his father and I affected him as well. He played it off like it was no big deal, but we could tell" Leila explained some more, reaching out and squeezing the hand of the man she already thought of as a son.

"He's such a stupid idiot" Kris shook his head, his heart aching at the amount of fear he knew Adam had to be feeling since his proposal.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

The house was empty when Kris let himself in, but he wasn't shocked because he knew Adam had booked studio time for that afternoon and it gave him just enough time to put his plan into action.

Adam was shocked when he pulled into the driveway and found Kris's car there. He was hopeful that the man he loved had finally come back home, but fearful as well that he might have been coming back to pack the rest of his things. "Kris..." He called out hesitantly, walking into the living room and then the kitchen area and finding it empty. "Kris..." He called out his name again as he walked into the bedroom and found it empty as well.

"I'm in here" He heard Kris call out from the bathroom, his mouth falling open as he took in the candle lit room, soft music playing in the background and his beautiful Kris sitting in a tub of scented water.

"Would you care to join me?" Kris asked, reaching out his hand towards Adam.

"Kris..." Adam whispered, his mind confused after everything that had happened the previous week. "I want to marry you Kris...anything because I love you and can't lose you" He rushed out, falling to his knees beside the tub.

"Join me" Kris replied gently, standing up and urging Adam up with him. "This is a drama free zone. Tonight we are just going to talk about everything in a calm manner and then together we are going to make a decision about how we are going to spend the rest of our lives" Kris helped Adam remove his clothes, assisting him into the tub once he was naked. "The first and most important thing I want to tell you is that I love you. I love you so much and I'm never going to leave you even if we decide that marriage is not in the cards for us" Kris assured with a smile as he slid into Adam's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I also want you to know that I was kidnapped by several members of our family this afternoon and I now understand why you were so hesitant to accept my proposal"

"I wanted to tell you but even though it made sense in my head, my heart was screaming for me to say yes because it knows that a marriage between us would be amazing and perfect" Adam admitted, hiding his face in the crevice of Kris’s neck. "I wanted to say yes Kris; you have to know that I did. I was just too fucking petrified to do it"

Kris could tell Adam meant those words as warm tears pooled in his shoulder blade, a soft sob wafting past his ear. "I believe you baby" He whispered, nuzzling Adam's hair with his nose before placing a soft kiss upon his head. “I just wish that you had tried to talk to me about it instead of keeping it all locked up inside”

“I wanted to but I couldn’t because I was so fucking scared that it wouldn’t work out because the two couples who I thought were going to be together forever, that were almost like marriage role models to me weren’t able to do it” Adam tried to explain, still hiding his face in Kris’s neck. “I also felt so stupid because I knew it wasn’t fair comparing their relationships to ours because I know you are my soul mate and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you”

“Adam…look at me” Kris nudged him backwards a little bit, urging him to look at him. “I understand where you’re coming from now and as much as I love you and know you are my soul mate as well, there is always a chance that things won’t work out between us”

“I can’t even think that like because these last two days were torture for me” Adam rushed out, ducking his head in order to hide his tears from Kris, but a finger under his chin stopping him.

“They were hard for me too baby” Kris replied with his own tears in his eyes. “I hate it when we fight but you know that it could have been avoided if you would have only talked to me about what you were feeling right?”

“I know” Adam nodded because he did know and he couldn’t help but thank his lucky stars that he had a lover with such a beautiful heart and soul to forgive him.

“I’m not innocent in this either because it really wouldn’t have mattered what you had said because I was hurt and I only wanted to hear you say that you would marry me. “I’m can be a bit stubborn like that” He giggled, running his hands up into Adam’s hair before sealing matching grinning lips together in a playful kiss. “I love you and I’m sorry for being such a jerk” He whispered once the kiss was broke.

“I love you too and I’m sorry for being an even bigger jerk” Adam responded with his own giggle before kissing the man he knew he would marry once again. “Stay right here…I’ll be right back” He replied giddily as he got out of the tub and rushed into the bedroom.

“I don’t know what you’re up to but if you think I’m cleaning up the mess you’re making all over the floor then you better think again buddy” He called out with a relaxed smile on his face as he leaned back against the tub. “What was so all fired important?” He asked, his breath catching in his throat as Adam slid back into the cooling water with a felt box in his hand. “What…I…” He didn’t know what to say as Adam opened the box that looked so different from the one he had presented to him before.

“Kris Allen…you are my soul mate in ever sense of the word and although I could go on and on about why you are perfect for me, I’m just gong going to ask you this…will you marry me?” Adam questioned, holding his breath as he waited for Kris’s response.

“I don’t…this isn’t…” He was still at a loss for words as he continued to stare at the matching rings that were complete opposite of the ones he had chosen for the two of them. “These aren’t the rings I picked out?” He was finally able to blurt out, his hands trembling as he reached out and took the box from Adam.

“I know” Adam replied, his heart racing in his chest as he took several deep breaths before speaking again. “I actually bought them a couple of years ago”

“I don’t understand” Kris said, taking his eyes away from the rings and looking at Adam.

“I purchased them when I was in Austria while on tour. Tommy and I were out shopping and I saw them and I knew I had to buy them. I wanted to ask you so badly when I got back home, but then I started second guessing myself and then the fear took over and I just chickened out. They’ve been hidden in a bag in my closet since”

“Yes…” Kris cried out, ignoring everything Adam had just said. “I mean if you’re sure now then yes I want to marry you. I don’t give a shit about anything else from the past because nothing matters but here and now. Did you mean it?” He asked hesitantly, biting his lip as he continued to hold the box in his hand.

“With every fiber of my being” Adam responded quickly, reaching in and taking the smaller of the two rings out of the box and placing it on Kris’s finger. “I love you so much Kristopher Allen and I can’t wait until the day that I make you my husband”

“I can’t wait for that day either” Kris rushed out, nearly dropping the box in the water as he tried to remove the other ring. “You are my everything and I can’t wait until you make me your husband” He sighed, kissing the glistening gold band after placing it on Adam’s finger.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

"Would you sit down you're making me a nervous wreck" Adam yelled at his best friend and best man, as he wrangled him onto a nearby chair for what felt like the hundredth time since they had entered the church.

"I can't" Brad cried out as he got up and paced the small room being used as a changing and holding area for the two of them before the ceremony. "Do you think he's here yet? Do you think he's changed his mind? Oh my god...what if he's changed his mind and you go out there and he's not here"

"Shut the fuck up Brad" Adam yelled, fighting the urge to strangle his friend as he began to pace along with him.

"What the fuck is going on over here?" They both heard Daniel Allen's loud voice echo through out the room as the door was thrown open and he walked inside. "Why are you guys yelling so loud? Did one of you break a nail or something?" He cracked himself up, ignoring the death looks he was receiving from Brad and the look of fear he was receiving from Adam.

"Daniel...you're here" Adam rushed out, nearly knocking Brad to the ground in order to get to Kris's brother. "Kris is with you isn't he?" He asked, blushing like crazy while he waited for Daniel to respond.

Daniel thought about torturing his soon to be brother-in-law, but by the look of outright fear in his eyes he thought better of it. "He had me here this morning before the church was even open" He complained a little. "Trust me Adam there was nothing on this earth that was going to keep him away from here today" He patted Adam on the back, laughing out loud when he was pulled into the taller mans arms and the breath hugged out of him.

"Thanks Daniel" Adam rasped, blinking back the tears in hopes of not ruining his makeup.

"Yeah...well...I better get back to Kris because he’s in no better shape then you are" He patted Adam on the back before taking his leave.

"Where are you going?" Brad yelled after Adam as he bolted out the door.

"What the hell Adam?" Daniel cried out as Adam raced past him, knocking him into the wall in his haste.

Adam ignored them both, running up to the closed door hiding Kris from him. "Kris...baby" Adam cried out, trying to open the door but his progress hindered as both Daniel and Brad grabbed onto him.

"Don't you know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Brad cried out, ducking quickly when Adam swung his arm around trying to break their hold on him.

"Get off me. I have to see him with my own eyes" Adam roared, ignoring the crowd of people now surrounding them as he tried for the door once again.

"Adam...you know Kris is trying to follow some traditions and he doesn't want to see you until the wedding" Daniel reminded him, pushing the brunt of his weight into keeping the man at bay from his brother until the ceremony.

"I don't care..." Adam cried out. "I need to see him"

"Adam..." He heard his lover call out to him, the door to the room only opened slightly.

"Kris...I just needed to see you" Adam replied, rushing to the door, placing his palms flat against it. "I just need to know that you're here"

"Where else would I be?" He questioned, but Adam could hear the playful tone behind it. "You know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" He teased, reaching his hand out through the half open door.

"And just who is the bride in this scenario?" Adam asked with a smile, feeling so much calmer as he held onto Kris's hand, relishing the warmth of it as he pressed it against his cheek.

"Well you are the prettier between the two of us so that would make you the bride" Kris countered back with a giggle.

"So you mean all this time I could have been shopping for a wedding dress instead of this stuffy tux" A huge sigh escaped from his lips as he continued to hold his future husbands hand.

"Well as much as I'm sure you could pull it off" Kris giggled again at the idea of Adam wearing a wedding dress. "I love the idea of taking you as my husband looking like my beautiful and sexy man"

"I am your man" Adam sighed again, placing a tender kiss on one of Kris's knuckles. "Forever"

"I like the sound of that" A matching sigh could be heard from behind the door.

"Me too baby. I love you Kris. See you at the alter" Adam placed another kiss on his lovers hand before reluctantly letting Brad drag him back towards their room.

"I love you too Adam" Kris whispered against the grain of the door. He was grateful and happy that Adam hadn't completely panicked and changed his mind, because as much as he loved Adam he had to admit he had been a bit concerned.  
....................................................................

 

Adam could feel his hands shaking as he waited for the cue from the wedding planner for he and Kris to walk from each side of the church and meet at the alter. Taking a deep breath he found the shaking only got worse but it was an excited nervous shake as he watched the door on the other side of the church open and the man he was going to marry step forward.

A frown covered his face as he went to take a step but a hand on his arm stopped him. "Brad?" He turned a questioning eye towards his former boyfriend.

"I just wanted to tell you that I couldn't be happier for you both and that there is no doubt in anyone’s mind that sees the two of you together that you aren't perfect soul mates. Your lives are going to be so happy." Tears trickled down his face as he leaned forward and kissed Adam on the cheek. "Just go and be happy"

"Love you too Brad" Adam smiled down at his long time friend, that smile growing even wider when he turned his head and found Kris standing at the alter waiting for him.

"Late as usual" Kris said with a grin once Adam was standing beside him, their friends and family smiling and nodding behind them.

"I'm here now" Adam replied playfully.

"Yeah...you are" Kris continued to smile back, tears of happiness shinning in his eyes.

"Shall we begin" The minister smiled down at them as Kris and Adam joined hands.

“Dearly beloved we are gathered today to join…”

The End…


End file.
